Home
by otsukareen
Summary: Selebaran kisah keluarga kecil Hatake. Bagaimana Si Ibu menyelesaikan masalah Si Abang? Sequel dan prequel dari Daffodil. For Fantasi Liar. :D HIATUS.


Selebaran kisah keluarga kecil Hatake. Bagaimana Si Ibu menyelesaikan masalah Si Abang? Sequel dan prequel dari Daffodil. :D

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**HOME**

_by Donata Valeriya_

* * *

_Yang aku tahu, Ibu tidak pernah jengah meneteskan air mata untuk keluarganya._

Sakura menyedokkan beberapa sendok nasi ke piring putri bungsunya yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut kala tidak menemukan dua anaknya lagi yang seharusnya sudah duduk di meja makan. Manik hijau ibu dari tiga anak itu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan malam, tetapi anaknya tidak kunjung datang. Kemudian manik matanya mengarah ke gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu keperakannya dan manik mata berwarna hitam-_ruby_, "Mana Abang dan Kakak, Hana?"

Gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah ngambek, Hana menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu. Hana tadi lihat mereka di kamar abang, mau manggil," Hana menumpukan dagunya ke meja makan, terlihat sangat sebal, "eh, Hana malah dibentak," tutur si kecil yang mengidap_ heterochromia_ dengan nada sebal, mengundang kernyitan di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Mereka berantem?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, mungkin, Bu_._" Hana mengangguk, wajahnya pun sudah kembali seperti biasa. Berbinar kala mendapati makanan yang disuguhkan ibu—uhuk—tercinta—uhuk—nya. Makanan itu, ramen. Oke, mungkin Hana telah terkontaminasi oleh virus _ramenlopyupolepel_ dari Oom Naru—err … Paman Naruto. Dan, ia pun segera memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk ramen tersebut.

Daripada ngikutin Hana untuk mengunyah ramen, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mendesah hebat ketika mendapati kedua anaknya yang ditunggu akhirnya datang dengan gaungan bentakan di setiap langkah mereka. Tidak jarang untuk mendapati mereka bertengkar, tapi biasanya tidak sampai adanya bentakan-bentakan. Sakura pun, sudah sering mengajari mereka untuk tidak menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling membentak. Semua harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, itulah prinsip Sakura. Namun, melihat kedua anaknya yang melanggar aturan main dalam rumah ini, membuat jiwa Sakura yang ingin membentak melambung tinggi.

"Kamu, ya, Bang, seharusnya gak gitu juga. Itu ikut ngebuat imej aku jelek! Aku ini masih adik kamu, Bang! Seharusnya kamu tahu aku malu punya abang seperti kamu yang mainnya gak bener!" bentak Seira, gadis dengan rambut kuncir panjang berwarna merah jambu dan mata _emerald_-nya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di batang hidung abang-nya, anak sulung sekaligus putra tunggal di keluarga Hatake, sembari berjalan mendekati meja makan. Hijau berkilat marah. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih melihat keadaan dua anaknya itu tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Seira.

_Maksudnya apa_?

Sakumo memutar kedua matanya, rambut merah jambunya, "Anak kecil diam aja."

"Labil!"

Menghentikan langkah lebarnya, Sakumo menahan tubuh Seira yang hendak berjalan ke meja makan. Mata oniks Sakumo menatap _viridian_ milik Seira, "Kamu cerewet! Kamu cuma asal bicara, Cew—"

"Diam." Suara tegas milik Sakura menolehkan kepala kedua anaknya, tangan Sakura terangkat, kemudian bergerak mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk. Menurut, kedua anak itu pun kembali berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Saling sikut-sikutan, menyalah-nyalahkan.

Sesudah mereka duduk tertib di kursi meja makan, Sakura menatap kedua anaknya yang menundukkan kepala mereka bergantian. Sedangkan Hana sama sekali tidak perduli masalah kedua saudaranya. Mereka menyebalkan, dan mengikutcampuri urusan mereka akan menyusahkan. Itu menurut Hana. Titik. Suasana di ruang makan hening. Sekedar hanya diisi oleh suara dentingan sendok yang dipakai Hana untuk menyulangkan makanan ke mulutnya. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, Sakura yang masih berdiri, mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan dan mengembuskan napas letih. "Kenapa kalian berantem?" tanyanya tegas.

Kepala Seira mendongak dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat sangat arogan. Kilat giok itu tampak bahagia diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Ibu," panggilnya pelan, "Abang mengikuti tawuran! Dan sebagai ganjarannya, Kakak ikut terkena imbas. Kakak kena marah sama Kepala Yayasan—dengan Abang juga tentunya. Dan itu membuat Kakak malu, Ibu. Bukankah Kakak pantas marah?" Gadis yang kini duduk di bangku tiga SMP itu membentak tertahan. Hampir saja ia menggebrak meja jika tidak ingat dengan tata krama, apalagi di depannya itu ibunya. Seira dan Sakumo memang belajar di sekolah yang sama, namun jenjang sekolahnya saja yang beda. Jika Seira tiga SMP, sedangkan Sakumo satu SMA. Mereka cukup berprestasi di sekolah, apalagi jika mengingat bobot dari orang tua mereka yang memang pintar. Tapi, meskipun berprestasi, kepintaran mereka bukan berarti mereka dapat berbuat seenaknya—apalagi menyangkut paut sekolah—seperti yang dilakukan Sakumo. Itu menurut Seira. Dan pasti, mereka dapat ganjaran. Pasti.

Sakura terdiam. Dirinya tentu saja kaget. Setahunya, anak-anaknya sudah dididik untuk tidak mengikuti hal-hal yang berbau kenakalan remaja. Hampir setiap hari diimbau seperti itu. Tapi … tetap dilanggar? Hati orang tua mana yang tidak kecewa mengetahui perintah dan nasihatnya dilanggar? Menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa, Sakura menatap lekat satu-satu anak lelakinya itu. Duh, benar juga, padahal Sakumo adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya, tetapi malah mengecewakan begitu. Apa, sih, yang membuat dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Mengerutkan keningnya, Sakura membuka suara. "Apa benar itu, Bang?" Pertanyaan kecewa terlontar kepada Sakumo.

Terlihat ragu, Sakumo mengangguk pelan. Kepala keperakannya masih enggan mendongak. Jemarinya memain-mainkan sendok di hadapannya.

Pasrah dan tentu saja benar-benar kaget melihat pengakuan Sakumo, Sakura memijat-mijat keningnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia memandangi anak-anaknya lagi dengan bergantian. Tampak Seira yang masih duduk tenang, mengambil beberapa sayur tambahan dan menaruhnya ke ramen, sedang Hana telah selesai dengan acara makannya dan—entah sejak kapan—ia membaca buku pelajaran. "Kakak dan Hana, tetap duduk di sini. Tunggu Ayah pulang, Ayah lagi ada rapat di kantornya, sebentar lagi pulang." Kemudian, pandangannya kembali ke arah Sakumo. "Abang, ikut Ibu ke kamarmu," perintah Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil anak-anaknya. Dengan langkah kecil, Sakura meninggalkan ketiga anak itu.

Tidak lama setelah Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu, Sakumo menyusul Sakura. Langkah kakinya yang panjang tidak membuang-buang waktu, dan dengan mudah dapat menyusul Sakura yang telah duduk di sisi ranjang ber-_cover_ biru polos. Tatapan mata oniksnya masih terlihat ragu untuk menerima perintah Sakura untuk ikut duduk.

"Duduk," perintah Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk sisi sampingnya.

Agak ragu, Sakumo menuruti perintah Sakura. Dengan langkah yang terlihat berat, ia mendekat pada Sakura dan ikut duduk. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala merah jambunya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Berdehem, Sakura membuka suaranya. "Jawab Ibu, kapan kamu tawuran? Yakin info yang diberi adikmu itu benar?" tanya Sakura langsung. Dari nadanya tersirat kecemasan yang mendalam. Bagaimanapun, Sakumo anak lelaki satu-satunya. Ia tidak ingin Sakumo rusak. Bisa saja, 'kan, dari tawuran sampai obat-obatan?—Sakura pun segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu—kemarin," tutur Sakumo hati-hati.

Mata hijau Sakura agak membeliak kala mendengar penuturan tersebut, namun buru-buru Sakura menstabilkan emosinya yang mulai naik. "Kamu tahu tidak akibat dari tawuran?" tanya istri Kakashi itu.

"Diskors, Bu?" Sakumo justru bertanya balik.

Jengah mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, Sakura menghela napas. Jemari lentiknya mulai membelai kepala Sakumo. Tatapannya pada kepala merah jambu itu melembut, namun terlihat sendu. "Lebih dari itu, Nak," kata Sakura, "kamu masih belum bisa membedakan yang baik dan buruk. Ibu nggak berpikiran, apakah kamu akan diskors atau tidak," Menarik napas, Sakura melanjutkan, "Ibu cemas dengan keadaan kamu. Konsekuensi dari tawuran itu kamu bisa terluka—tidak terluka fisik, juga batin. Kamu laki-laki, dan Ibu mengerti. Walaupun Ibu perempuan, tetapi kamu anak Ibu," tambahnya.

Sakumo menengadahkan kepalanya, dam memalingkannya ke arah Sakura. Tatapannya tidak terbaca. Tapi ada emosi di sana, Sakura bisa melihatnya. "Justru itu, Bu! Kalau aku tidak ikut, malah batinku yang tersiksa! Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki dipertaruhkan, Ibu! Aku punya alasan," katanya dengan nada yang naik beberapa volume. Tangannya terkepal, ia menjauh sedikit dari ibunya, agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura sepenuhnya.

Membeliak, Sakura berdiri. Sengaja entah tidak sengaja, emosinya ikut tertarik. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tawuran?" bentak Sakura. Kedua tangannya pun ikut terkepal.

Tidak mau kalah, Sakumo ikut berdiri. Mata oniksnya menajam menatap Sakura. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Sakura itu bagaikan monster di hadapan Sakura. Sungguh, Sakumo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini kepada ibunya sendiri. "Sekolah kami dihina, Ibu! Dan aku sebagai anak lelaki di sekolah itu tidak mungkin tinggal diam! _Seharusnya_ Ibu mengerti, Ibu sendiri yang bilang bahwa Ibu adalah ibuku!" Rasanya … rasanya ada yang salah. Sakumo benar-benar merasa ia lepas kendali. _Ini salah_, batinnya. Tapi ia tetap ingin begini, ia mulai ingin menyangkal kata-kata ibunya. Aneh, tapi … ini salah!

Sakura terpaku. Giginya bergelemetukan menahan amarah. Linangan air mata tampa di mata zamrudnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa anaknya akan membentaknya seperti ini. Ini sungguh di luar prediksi. Ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk membentak orang tua. Tidak. Tidak pernah. Dan apa itu? Seharusnya dirinya mengerti? Bukankah ia sudah mengerti? Apa yang tidak dimengertinya? Ia mengerti! Ia pernah menjalani masa-masa seperti Sakumo sekarang ini. Masa-masa dimana dirinya ingin menunjukkan bahwa inilah _aku_. Masa-masa … pubertas? Sakura masih bergeming. Terdiam akan pemikirannya sendiri. Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Inikah yang tidak ia mengerti? Oh, Tuhan. Astaga. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Napasnya naik turun karena tadi menahan amarah, sesak terasa di dadanya. Ia salah. Ia salah sudah membentak Sakumo. Kemudian Sakura mencoba mendekat ke Sakumo, menarik tangan anak lelaki satu-satunya. Harapannya. Pemimpin wanita di masa depan. Sakura mencoba menarik Sakumo ke dalam pelukannya. Membagi pengertian pada anaknya. Matanya masih belum dapat berkedip. Kaget atas perbuatannya sendiri. Satu tetes air mata turun bersama tangan Sakura yang semakin erat memeluk Sakumo. "Maaf. Tapi kamu anak lelaki satu-satunya. Ibu … Ibu cuma gak mau kamu rusak. Kamu harapan Ibu," tutur Sakura. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke dada Sakumo. Mengisak di sana. "Kamu anak tertua, kamu contoh dari adik-adikmu, Nak," kata Sakura lagi. Banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hati Sakura. Perasaan haru, kagum kepada anaknya. Merasa tolol terhadap diri sendiri. Dan segala perasaan lainnya.

Sakumo mengangguk. Dicernanya segala perkataan Sakura baik-baik. Disimpan ke dalam otaknya. Ia juga mengakui, ia salah. Dirinya terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan kala tawuran akan terjadi. Seharusnya ia mendengar kata-kata Sakura untuk jauh dari kenakalan remaja itu. Ia juga salah, salah membentak ibunya. "Iya, aku juga, Bu. Maaf."

Menarik Sakumo untuk duduk lagi ke sisi ranjang, Sakura mengulas senyum. "Jadi, ada bagian yang terluka?"

Berpikir sebentar, Sakumo menunjuk dadanya, kemudian membuka kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan. "Ada luka sabetan. Kemarin sudah di bawa ke UKS. Tapi sekarang lukanya terbuka lagi."

Mengangguk, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja persegi di depan tempat tidur. Biasanya, di dalam laci itu, Sakura suka menyediakan alat-alat P3K. Dan meja seperti itu selalu ada di setiap kamar. Jaga-jaga jika ada yang terluka di kamar. Jemari lentik itu membuka laci meja, dan mengambil kotak P3K yang agak berantakan itu. Kemudian kembali ke tempat semula dengan P3K yang telah terbuka. Sakura mengambil beberapa lembar kapas, meneteskan kapas tersebut dengan obat merah. Dan dengan pelan-pelan mengusap luka sabetan di dada itu dengan kapas yang sudah berwarna coklat kemerahan. Tangannya dengan telaten mengobati luka sabetan yang lumayan panjang di tubuh Sakumo. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengambil perban dan selotip untuk menutupi luka itu. Sesekali ada rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir Sakumo, tapi rasa sakit itu masih dapat ia kendalikan. Rintihan itu pun berhenti ketika Sakura sudah memasukkan alat-alat obatan kembali ke dalam kotak P3K.

"Jangan pernah ikut tawuran lagi, ya," kata Sakura menasihati sembari meletakkan kotak P3K kembali ke tempat semula, "juga jujur jika ada masalah."

"Iya, Bu…" jawab Sakumo kalem seraya memakai kaosnya lagi.

"Jujur itu memang rasanya pahit di awal. Dan akan manis di akhir. Ingat?" nasihat Sakura. Senyumnya terulas manis di wajah, mengundang senyum Sakumo juga.

Mengangguk, Sakumo bangkit dari ranjangnya dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar sebelum suara memalukan terdengar dari perutnya.

_Kruyuukkk._

Tertawa lumayan kencang, Sakura menyeka air matanya yang menggenang saking merasa lucu. "Ibu baru ingat kau belum makan, Nak. Sana, _gih_."

"Siap, _boss_!" sahut Sakumo dengan cengiran kecil sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara ejek-ejekan dari ruang makan. Juga, suara _baritone_ yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Sakura pun, ikut andil.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tawa kecil Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya. Menutup pintu kayu itu dengan pelan, dan ikut masuk ke ruang makan. Memeriahkan acara sahut-sahutan di sana.

Ah, tampaknya dengan masalah-masalah kecil yang mulai menggerayangi keluarga Hatake, membuat keluarga kecil itu berangsur-angsur menjadi keluarga _besar_, dalam artian sebenarnya.

Duhai lembaran kosong di keluarga Hatake mendatang, apa yang kau pinta kepada pena untuk cerita selanjutnya?

.

.

TBC.

Fic yang didekasikan untuk **Fantasi Liar**. Hehehehe.

Gimana dengan fic iniii?

Keep or delete? Review and concrit? :3


End file.
